Uzumaki no Nami
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: After failing for the first time to graduate and concerns over a rather interested party towards him, Uzumaki Naruto is sent by Sarutobi Hiruzen to join the allied navy to defend against the Kooluk Empire and new hero is born as a result of this.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Suikoden or any other possible mention anime, games, etc.

Summary: Innocently I was, just strolling through the You Tube and found me self quite surprised by all them Naruto-Pirate of the Carribean videos, especially the ones of Captain Jack Uzumaki or Captain Naruto Sparrow.

* * *

"After all, sparrow doesn't sound very wild, but is most often a name for a child.

Though deeds perform have left us quite impressed, this sparrow has certainly flown from the Nest."

Excerpt from Fable 2,

"The Tale of a New Hero"

* * *

_**Uzumaki Naruto no Nami**_

_**(Swirling Maelstrom of the Waves)**_

_**Prologue**_

_**The Beginning

* * *

**_

It was late in the era of industry and technology. Humanity had started space exploration and had begun to mine various outposts not to distant from their home. Humankind began to enjoy a peace unrivaled and a state of total peace was coming. The last bits of fighting were minor and small, not worth note. They would soon be over, or rather that was what all hoped.

It was the year 2084 of the Amino Domino Calander. It was a beautiful sixth day of the month of November and word had spread that the last major faction of militants were considering an armistice with the rest of the world. The start of the year 2085 would be one of peace, not a single conflict to be heard.

* * *

Then it happened.

* * *

A hardline group that had been waiting in secret, fulfilling plans of conquest struck with a total global bombardment from orbit!

Whatever their plans had been they have long since been lost to the annals of time.

* * *

For nearly two hundred years, the Pendulum Wars raged on and on. Finally, a lone hero emerged, First Sergeant Marcus Fenix. His actions finally ended the war, but he had not stood alone. His squad, Delta One, with support from friends, allies, comrades, and even superiors helped bring about the end of the Pendulum Wars. The Coalition of Order Governments would usher in a new era of peace, the same peace that had been stolen on a clear day in late fall of 2084.

The COG began reconstruction, but quickly found out that do to the greatest armed conflict of war to ever be known, many Weapons of Mass Destruction had been lost and some had even started to go off. The COG had created some of these weapons, but they had thought to have been successfully destroyed when abandoned and as such quickly moved bring the situation under control for the safety of all…

* * *

…They were only partially successful.

* * *

The COG fortified the last stable landmass, Australia, and began an exodus into space, scattering humanity to the solar winds in the hopes it would survive, thrive, and have learned from this despairing disaster. Humanity didn't get very far in this endeavor, only a few planets would be settled, but non-human enemies came and humanity would fight, but knew that their currently fragile homeworld would need to be abandoned altogether to protect it from their new found enemies.

It was the hardest decision for the COG to make and it had to be made.

During this time, several weapons left behind created all forms of havoc and monsters came about to feed upon the defenseless and entire sections of land were either sunk or raised in horrible ways, including connecting many Pacific Islands close to the Asian mainland while others sank and thus creating new and intermixing cultures for example, but then some weapons detonated, leaving much of it barren and lifeless for seemingly all time eternal.

* * *

In space, the COG disbanded after winning a number battles and gaining some friends in the process. Strong allies that banded with all Terrans in space to found the Pan-Galactic Federation and fought for freedom throughout the cosmos. They pushed back the enemies of freedom to their very own borders and kept them in check there.

A stalemate has long settled, but Earth is now hopelessly lost to Pan Galactic Federation, as well to its enemies.

Though back on Earth, the situation has changed greatly and for the better.

The fighting amongst the stars which lasted for a thousand years and created the great Battlestar Fleets that defended the Federation from all enemies and provided a powerful shield and sword for those who wished independence from all, the Earth has changed.

* * *

Life has long adapted on Earth with scant use of the Ancient Era's technology, though it would only increase in time. The people have finally gained the upper hand, banishing the creatures of terror from their world. The people have become more in tuned with their planet, granting abilities long thought only the stuff of myth and tales. The world continues to heal and recover.

In the year that would have been the dawn of humanities' Fourth Millennium on Earth, the world is nearing the point of being healed drastically and humanity has begun an earnest rebuilding, but in different ways, as the Earth has changed greatly.

The continent of the North has developed through the use of Runes, artifacts of unending power and strength. These Runes have granted magical capabilities to the people of the Northern lands and continent. The development of the Rune Cannon, one of the greatest military inventions of this new world has led the entire region to greatness and even greater conflict as the Kooluk Empire attempts to conquer all with their powerful weapons, but they are met with courage of those who would stand against them and having obtained Rune Cannons themselves have fought the Kooluk to a standstill.

* * *

The Kooluk have therefore invaded the hodgepodge of climates that make up the Western Continent of Filgaia, home to those who still use Ancient Technology in large numbers. Invading from the continent which bears its name, the Kooluk had hoped for an easy victory to outflank their opponents, but found that the WILD Arm squads and the Gene Drivers of Filgaia aren't worth the trouble. The surprisingly mighty militias backed by the always scrappy Drifters have kept Kooluk out of their wild frontier.

The Southern Continent is largely ignored and unexplored, but rumors abound about the nameless continent and its surrounding lands. Here, sages and mages are said to live with those who live by the baser instincts like wild animals. Practically no trade exists as there are not ports and there are always questions as to why that is.

Another Southern Continent, the Southern Cross, this one known to be mountainous with rich fertile lands and large populations is said to have developed some kind of hybrid arts of some form, but the area is locked in eternal struggle which has only been getting worse for some reason.

* * *

In the East…

The Eastern Continent called Middle Earth is a blend of all the continents save the two southern ones with three countries as the dominant powers. These are the countries of Rohan with their great cavalry formations and Gondor, the greater of the two, and its impressive fortifications and infantry, but the strongest and dangerous of the three is Mordor.

Mordor is ruled by the Dark Lord Sauron, whose own past is shrouded in mystery, and home to last of the terrifying beasts that rule, but that has changed as in recent years the Great Alliance has gained the upper hand. In time, Mordor will finally fall, but it is inevitable. Once done, a terrifying age of war a thousand years long will finally end and with that accomplished, they can set about rebuilding their countries and catching up with all the other powers of the world.

Part of the reason the Great Alliance is gaining is because they have among their vast knowledge is the ways of the great Far East Continent, home to what can arguably be said as one of the greatest powers there are. The home of ninja and their chakra ninja arts!

* * *

It is the Far East Continent, the Shinobi Lands, which the Kooluk have decided to invade. Though at this time, the Kooluk plans are discovered and relayed, though the Kooluk's planned invasion is still in the strategy stage and will not occur for some time. As for the Shinobi Lands, the leaders scramble to reunify and establish a defense. It will be long in coming, but hopefully, they will achieve this as the first batch of young recruits have been gathered to form the backbone of the new military, with priority given to building a naval force and anti-naval defenses.

Among these recruits is a young child, recently born of less than a decade that is as unpredictable as weather and as fierce as any storm and with who is shrouded in more secrets then he knows.

Who knows what will happen in the near future?

Though things look like they're going to be a blast, believe it.


End file.
